Doctress Who: Season 1
by Shiboah
Summary: Join the Doctress on her adventures through time and space. With her companion Angela, a weeping angel. Join them on an adventure to find all the Doctors! There is a twist at every turn, and darkness around every corner. What is Angela hiding? What happened to the Doctor? And where did the Doctress come from? Find out in Doctress Who!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

It had been 2000 years after the Great Collapse. Time had betrayed all living things, setting free monsters that haunted the planet Earth for centuries. There were very few survivors who knew what really happened that day. The legend of a great man who fought all the monsters and beasts to the end of time. But one day that man who was neither a good or bad, vanished. His name was The Doctor, as some would call him. The day The Doctor had vanished a great crack had split open the Time Vortex, and time was never the same again.

I was a mere youngling at the time this happened, my mother had led the invasion of Earth. Our numbers many, our claws bared, and our teeth like jagged rocks. We were Weeping Angels. But… I was different from all of them. I cared for the humans, I didn't want to steal their precious time! The consequences of my actions were met with aggression. And oh so much pain. But I never gave up, knowing that if I held onto my strength long enough it would all be over soon and it would distract the Angels from the humans.

Years past and I had grown stronger, faster, more powerful than even the leader of the Angels. Eventually my power was noticed by many Weeping Angels across the dominated globe. Many wanted me as their Queen, but I couldn't bare the thought of ruling over these… these monsters! And so, I ran away.

That's when I met HER. The Doctress.

Who am I you may ask? I am Angela, the Queen of Weeping Angels, and companion to the Doctress. My story has only just begun, and the Doctress' long journey across time and space continues with each passing second, minute, hour, day, week, month, year and millenniums.

" **With every new beginning comes an ultimate end"** ~Shiboah


	2. Chapter 1: A New Beginning

**Chapter One: A New Beginning**

Everything was on fire, the engines were malfunctioning. The TARDIS was about to crash! The pilot was unconscious on the floor, breathing slowly in and out. She had long brown hair down to her shoulders, dark brown eyes, and fair skin. Suddenly she woke up, took a gasp of air, and sat straight up. "Blimey! I haven't done that for eons. Where am I? Why do I feel different? ...What am I wearing? Purple? Ew. I hate purple."

The woman stood up, walked over to the console, and avoided wires that were in her way. She looked at the slightly cracked screen. Her mouth agape as she said, "WHAT?! 31% of power left?! Gee thanks for nothing, you useless machine."

The TARDIS did not like the woman telling it what it wasn't capable of and immediately stopped working entirely.

"What are you doing? Start up!" The doors to the TARDIS opened and the mysterious woman was pushed out by a wave of gravity. She landed outside of the Tardis with a thud.

The TARDIS then shut the doors and began to disappear. "Oi! Come back! I'm the Doctress for pete's sake." It didn't return. "I'll give you a count to three. 1. 2…..3!" Nothing happened. "Fine then. Be that way. Why did the Doctor leave me with such a stubborn machine? It's not even the newest version. *sigh* I guess this is what I get for blowing up half of the Academy."

Taking in her surroundings the Doctress noticed she was in courtyard of the Palace of Westminster. "That's odd… you'd think there would be more people?" She walked around the statues that were surrounding the entrances. Nothing. No human to be found.

After investigating the outside she decided to look inside of the palace. She walked through the dimly lighted hallways that had creepy looking statues in them. Every time she walked by a statue she would quickly look back to make sure it was still there. When she passed every shadow she jumped over it. One never can be too careful…

*Achoo!* A sound came from behind the Doctress.

"Bless you." The Doctress said to a statue she walked past. "Thanks." the wingless statue of an angel replied back.

The Doctress stopped, turned around and in a surprised voice asked "Did-did you just talk?"

The statue began to sweat. It's eyes began to look around for something to distract its visitor. The Doctress came up to her face. Her eyes locking into the statues in a glare.

The Doctress decided to have some fun. She found a feather on the ground and picked it up. She went back to the statue and began to tickle it. The statue's face started to form into a grin. The Doctress won.

"I knew it! You ARE a Weeping Angel… but how are you able to move without me having to stare at y-" Without warning the statue attacked. It teleported them outside the Palace where the TARDIS once was. The Weeping Angel shoved the Doctress to the ground and held a dagger to her face.

"Shush! Do you know how long I've been waiting for a Time Lord to appear? 10,027 years! Now, you are going to do exactly as I say. Alright? I'm not going to hurt you. My name is Angela." Angela whispered.

"Oh really? Then why are you threatening me with a bloody dagger? Only a Weeping Angel would do a thing like that." The Doctress hesitantly replied.

"I don't have time for this… Quickly! Summon the… magical blue box thingy, whatever you call it. Hurry, before they see us." Angela hastily demanded. In the distance figures of angels started to appear. Coming closer and closer.

"Well how am I supposed to trust you? How do I know you are not a spy?" The Doctress questioned. The statues were now surrounding them.

"Grr! Fine! I'll just prove you can trust me." Angela got up off the Doctress. She stared down the angels that were surrounding her and the Doctress. In a flash, as if it were in slow motion Angela could be seen dashing towards each statue. Tearing them limb from limb, head from body, wing from wing. The ground was littered with body parts of statues, all belonging to Weeping Angels of course.

The Doctress stood there with her mouth agape. She had no idea what she had witnessed. One moment there were 27 statues, the next thing she knew there were body parts everywhere.

"Now. Could you _please_ summon it?" Angela politely asked.

"Okay, okay I will. But before I let you on the ship I have one more question. Do you promise not to do that to any human being? Please?" The Doctress asked.

"Yes. I promise not to do that to any human being. Now let's get going before the whole armada arrives." Angela said in a panicked tone.

The Doctress had begun to call out for the Tardis to arrive. The Tardis did arrive, however it wouldn't allow either them to enter.

"No, no nononononono! Not right now you blasted thing!" Doctress yelled. The Tardis hummed in an irritated manner. As if it were offended by _something_ she had said.

"I think it wants you to apologize for saying a mean thing about him." Angela commented.

" _Apologize_? To _him_? Not until _it_ lets us in!" The Doctress' stubbornness only made things worse as the Tardis started disperse into thin air.

"Doctress! Quit being so stubborn, it might get you killed some day! And Blue box thing… Stop being mean to the Doctress, she may need you to save her some day. I know it is hard when you are paired with someone you don't like a lot. So make up. Do it. _NOW_." Angela stated firmly.

"You're right. You are absolutely right. I've been so stupid, so very very stupid. Idiot!" Doctress hit herself on the head multiple times. "I'm sorry I haven't been the nicest owner…I promise I will do whatever I can to make it up to you. Just please, please let us in?"

The Tardis had stopped humming for a moment. It then opened its double doors. The Doctress and Angela quickly hopped inside. "Thank you!" Doctress cheered.

The Doctress began to pull levers left to right, up and down, spinning things twirling, and reset the command module to a new location where they would be safe. Sparks came from every which way, the Tardis had not fully recovered from the Doctress' recent regeneration just yet.

"Hang on! This is going to be a mess." Doctress yelled. Angela clung onto a broken metal railing for her dear life. The Tardis was straining its engines as it began to take off from the ground. "Come on old girl! You can do it!" The Doctress encourage it. The engines suddenly went full power causing the Doctress and Angela to fall over. The Tardis itself began to hum loudly.

"I'm not sure if I fully understand it but I think it said 'I am a boy, and if you travel with me I want you to respect my decision.'" Angela translated.

"Really? You are a male TARDIS? Huh. Never knew that. Sorry I assumed your gender old boy." The Doctress walked over to Angela. "Now for you. I am the Doctress, you are a Weeping Angel. How does that work? Why haven't you attacked me yet? And how are you able to not be quantum locked?"

Angela became nervous after the Doctress mentioned the quantum lock. "Uh...um… well you see… Over time when an angel collects Potential Energy they are able to share it with other angels. It is very rare to find a Weeping Angel without a quantum lock, they are usually very powerful…. And the reason why I'm not attacking you right now is because I care too much for mankind. I haven't received my wings yet, you have to earn them by killing human beings. But I _hate_ killing! I never liked it. I thought if I could find a time lord - er - lady then maybe they would be able to help me. I want to show my kind there is another way of feeding without having to steal it. So _please_ , great Doctress, show me there is another way!" Angela explained.

The Doctress had to think very carefully about what she was being asked. _Would a Weeping Angel be a good companion? They did send Rory and Amy away_ , She thought begrudgingly. _But then again she is far more different than any other Weeping Angel I've see in my long life_ … After a few long moments she had made up her mind.

"Okay. I will let you be my honourary… assistant. You have to prove to me you are worthy enough to be a companion. On one condition."

"Anything! I'll do anything." Angela eagerly said.

"So long as don't have any wings I will let you be my assistant. And absolutely no killing any creatures, except the Daleks, always destroy the Daleks. Do we have an agreement?" Doctress asked with a straight face. She reached her arm out to shake hands.

"Absolutely! I, Angela of Weeping City, hereby promise to serve the Doctress till the end of our adventures together. Should death do us apart. Should either of us break this agreement the traitor shall fall." Angela enthusiastically agreed. Her hand had started to glow white. When she shook the Doctress' hand a chain of light formed around both their hands. The Doctress was taken aback by what was happening.

"W-What is that?!" The Doctress exclaimed.

"Hm? What do you mean? Don't the humans do this? To promise themselves to each other?" Angela sounded confused.

"Wait…. Did we just get married? Angela, you do know what promising yourself to another person means, right?" Doctress asked.

"Um… what is marriage?"

"*sigh* This is going to be a long journey…"


End file.
